Good and Evil
by LuvaGal
Summary: Harry/Malfoy *SLASH* Harry and Malfoy are in love...but noone knows...what happens when Ginny finds out?Chapter 3 is added.*Finished*All Ginny fans...dont read this chapter
1. In The Library

Disclaimer:I do not,I repeat...do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters.(You better be happy I dont! MWAHAHAHA!)So please...DONT SUE!!!!  
  
This story is Harry/Draco *SLASH* Yes I am a fan as well as a fan of Hermione and Ron,Harry and Ginny,Harry and Collin and a bunch of other stuff....rated PG 13 due to bad words and sexual reference....Malfoy's POV  
Good and Evil  
*So beautiful.....*I thought as I watched him study.I often watched him now days. Not that he cared,he watched me just as much.He looked up from his book at me and smiled lovingly.I smiled back while fighting the urge to tackle him,pin him to the ground and do things even I was unsure of,but I knew all of that would come in time.He put the book down and straightened his glasses."Bored?"He asked,still smiling that award winning smile of his."Kinda...."I answered never taking my eyes off of him.He chuckled lightly and moved foreward so that his face was a few inches away from mine.I found myself lost in his eyes,those beautiful green eyes....I just couldnt look away.He put his hand on my cheek carressing it softly,then slowly moved closer until our noses were touching.I knew what he was going to do,but I was worried that someone would see us. But my worries soon drifted away when his lips touched mine.He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer,I moaned lightly as he ran her tounge slowly across my lips.He slowly pulled away too my dissapointment but I knew why he had to. Noone knew about us,and I mean noone and we had to keep it that way....If anyone knew about Harry and me,I only shudder to think what would happen.... 


	2. Peeping Ginny

Ok,Chapter 2.....Harry and Malfoy get romantic and Ginny gets nosy.......  
If you cant see whats gonna happen,MAN ARE YOU STUPID! This is Harry's POV.So read and review!  
Chapter 2  
____________________________________________________________  
*God I love him*I thought as Malfoy kissed me tenderly while pushing me up against a wall.We were now in a secret passage way that we found earlier in the school year,we often went there to be alone.I slowly moved my hands under his shirt and carressed his chest,he moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around me. "Harry...." he whispered in my ear,I loved the way he talked.Especially the way he said my name.I moved my hands around under his shirt feeling around every place I could.Malfoy moved to my neck,planting soft kisses here and there.I shivered in pleasure moving my hands to his back and then out from under his shirt.I slowly pulled away from him,I felt like someone was watching.Malfoy looked at me strangly "Whats wrong?"he asked. I looked back at him "Do you have the feeling that someones watching us?"I asked looking around. He looked around "Yeah....."he said then looked down the way we came in and gasped.I looked in the same direction and did the exact same thing.Standing right there,looking right at us,was.....Ginny.Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open,she was clearly shocked. "G-g-ginny....."I stuttered rather suprised."W-what...how?" She didnt answer she just stared at us. Malfoy then decided to speak up "Ginny....please...dont tell anyone..." Ginny,again,didnt answer.She just stared.Finally...she spoke "H-h-harry...m-malfoy?" She backed up some then,she turned and ran. "GINNY NO!!"I cried and tried to chase after her but Malfoy grabbed my shoulder. "Dont bother Harry....it'll only make things worse...."Of course I knew things would be bad....I just hoped that Ginny wouldnt tell everyone about Me and Malfoys 'special relationship'. 


	3. How it all ends.....

Ok....this is Chapter 3 of 'Good and Evil' and Tina....STOP SENDING REVIEWS UNDER MY *beep*IN NAME!!! YOU NO GOOD *beep*! I'M GONNA KICK UR *beep*IN *beep*!!!!Ok....any way...this is gonna be the last chapter...does the rating change if someone dies?Like....lets say...they..oh,i dunno...run in the street and get hit by a car cuz they're freaked out?Oh well...lets see!This Chapter is Malfoy's POV until near the end....so....if ur a fan of ginny....dont read....  
Chapter 3  
____________________________________________________________________  
Harry and Malfoy stand at the side of a grave....  
******************************************************************************************************  
*Damn you Ginny.....*I thought as I looked down at the grave.I had a mixture of feelings....sadness,anger,and happiness....Part of me was sad,because of what happened,yet part of me was angry because she endangered the secrecy of Harry and I, and...part of me was happy that she was gone.Harry on the other hand,I wasnt sure how he felt.He hadnt cried at all,he showed no emotion about it.Right now he seemed to be deep in thought.I looked to him "What are you thinking about?"I asked.He looked up at me and smiled "Nothing important...." I blinked "How do you feel..about....this..?"I asked,he knew what I was referring to.He looked down going into deep thought again,after a minute or two he answered "Its very sad....but....theres nothing that could've been done..." I nodded and put a red rose on the grave,Harry did the same and with that...we left.  
******************************************************************************************************  
And as the wind blew and darkness came....but before the sun went down completely and night time came...the words on the grave could be seen one last time for te day  
'Here lies Ginny Weasly  
Loved by all  
after being hit by a car  
May her soul rest in peace....'  
  
The End  
******************************************************************************************************  
LuvaGal:First of all...No Ginnys were injured in the making of this Fanfic  
Harry:What do you mean no Ginnys were injured!!!! YA KILLED HER!!!  
LuvaGal:Yes well....aw damn I'm screwed...  
Draco:*is laughing*  
LuvaGal:To all you Ginny fans,please dont be mad....I just had to end it like this! I COULDNT HELP IT!!! Believe it or not,I like Ginny too!I just had to and i'm soooooo sorry!  
Harry:Well....thats the fic....so uh....can we go now?  
LuvaGal:Nope...I still have exactly....2 more years to play with you! ^_^  
Draco:*stops laughing*NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
LuvaGal:Welp...thats it...until next time!!! See ya! 


End file.
